


The Kiss

by sabershadowkat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comic, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-25
Updated: 2007-04-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-Five Ways to Tell You're In Love, for Only 500 Beli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss




End file.
